


Monster

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bloodline Compliant [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Theme Challenge, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars: Bloodline-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe reassures Ben.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “demons”.

The truth about the monsters inside his head is that they scare him. They scare him too much. He doesn’t tell anyone — especially Uncle Luke. He can sense the way that Uncle Luke looks at him, a mixture of disgust and worry. A sort of disgust and worry that Ben finds intolerable. He can’t take things like this. He just can’t.

  
It’s one night when Ben wakes up from yet another nightmare that he finally cracks and tells Poe everything. “I’m a monster,” he says. “Just like my uncle thinks I am.”

  
Poe’s voice is gentle. “Did he tell you that?”

  
“No. But I can feel it. I can feel how much he hates me…and don’t give me that look, Poe, family can hate each other.” Silence. “I’m sorry. I just…”

  
“I know.” Poe kisses his hands. They’re just a press of lips to fingers, but they soothe. “You’re not a monster. Not even a little. You will never be a monster.”

  
Ben wishes he could believe it. But he can cling to it for comfort. Yes, he can — whatever it takes.


End file.
